Dispensers for wipes or tissues can take many forms. Stacks of sheets can be contained in a disposable box or plastic wrapper having an opening in the top. Alternatively, stacks of sheets can be contained in a permanent, box-like dispenser. This method frequently dispenses the wipe or tissue from the bottom of the dispenser. Paper towels and dry bathroom tissue can be stored in roll form and dispensed by rotating the roll around a spindle. This rotational dispensing system can also be controlled in a metered fashion by use of an enclosed dispenser and a lever.
For example, wet wipes have been traditionally dispensed in sheet form from a tub like container with a hinged lid on the top. The lid is opened and individual or singularized sheets of the wipes are removed. Another type of container that has been used for wet wipes provides a roll of wipes in which the wipes are pulled from the top of the container in a direction that is parallel to the axis of the roll. These wipes are pulled from the center of a hollow coreless roll that has perforated sheets. These containers generally have a snap top lid that is opened to expose a piece of the wipes that can then be pulled to remove the desired amount of wipes. Once pulled out the wipes can then be torn off, usually at a perforation, and the lid closed. Embodiments of dispensers are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/659,307, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,309, and in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/659,295, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,227, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.